The City of Light
by losingsleep20
Summary: The team is sent on a top secret op overseas and chaos ensues. Will the City of Light be able to bring unsaid feelings out of the dark? Pre-Judgement Day. TIVA Jibbs McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I thought of this idea after watching Judgement Day. Jenny's still alive, so this is set sometime before the end of Season 5. (A little ironic, eh?) This is probably going to be a longer fic, I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS. Would I be writing this right now if I did own it?

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo leaned back in his chair and yawned. It was only noon, and he was ready to leave. The team hadn't worked any cases in a few days, and it was driving him nuts. He decided to turn to his favorite source of entertainment for some relief.

"How's the paperwork coming, Zee-Vah?" he asked, with a grin.

His partner didn't look away from her computer. "Better than yours, since I suspect you have been playing video games for most of the day."

Tony's smile got wider, "Well, what can I say? Some of us actually enjoy having fun, Miss David."

That got her attention. She looked up at him sharply and folded her hands on her desk.

"I am sure McGee would agree with me when I say, this time is for work, not your silly games."

They both turned to McGee, who was typing furiously on his own keyboard. He didn't stop his actions as Tony and Ziva came to stand in front of his desk.

"McGee, am I right?" Ziva asked. "Tim?"

McGee didn't look up, he barely even noticed them. DiNozzo smiled.

"Aha! I know what our little Probie friend must be up to," he started, walking around the desk to face the younger agent's monitor. DiNozzo's grin widened.

"Ah yes, just as I thought. World of Warcraft. The McGoo has become one with his inner elf lord." Tony leaned down next to McGee, and Ziva leaned on the front of the desk, smirking.

Tony put on an Australian accent and started narrating McGee's movements. "Today, we are very lucky. We get to see the young Elf Lord in his natural habitat in NCIS. Look at him, the way he is completely unaware of his surroundings. There is only the game. Oh, what's this? It seems our geek is in trouble," he said, and McGee's hands began to pick up speed.

"It seems that the Probie is trying to ward off attacking, fantasy beasts. Can he get the best of them? And oh..too bad. The great Elf Lord has fallen," Tony ended with a smile up at Ziva.

"No..no..no, aw man! This is not good now I have to start all over. So stupid.." McGee scorned himself, his voice trailing off as he noticed his fellow agents watching him smugly.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

Ziva gave him a mischievous look and stated, "Long enough."

"Oh yes, we witnessed the fall of McGeek right there," Tony said, taking over. He continued, looking at his partner as McGee reddened.

"Even Probie-wan Kenobi plays video game in work! Although I would never be caught dead playing a McGeek game, we all let loose sometimes," he told her.

Before Ziva could reply, their boss walked in, coffee in hand.

"Let loose on your own time, DiNozzo, right now you have paperwork."

Tony and Ziva straightened up and returned to their desks.

"Sorry boss," DiNozzo saluted, faltering as Gibbs stopped in front of his desk. Tony sat down, looking like a child who was about to get caught stealing something.

A ghost of a smile played across Gibbs features as he went back to his own desk saying, "Finish your conquest another time, elf lord."

McGee winced and began working.

Just as Gibbs settled into his chair, the elevator dinged. An important looking man was escorted out by an agent. The gentleman waved his escort away, and headed straight past the team's area, turning to take the stairs up to the Director's office.

The three younger agents looked at each other confusedly, then over at Gibbs, who stood, his eyes on the male's trail. He began to follow in their new guest's footsteps. His team rose up, but Gibbs was half way up the stairs and commanded, "Sit."

Jenny appeared from her office at the top of the stairs. "Actually, I need all of you in my office now. One of you get Miss Sciuto as well."

She locked eyes with Gibbs for a brief moment, then turned back to her office. Nobody moved, they looked up expectantly at Gibbs for their orders.

"You heard her." With that, he turned and followed his old partner.

"I'll get Abby," McGee volunteered, already on his way to the lab.

Tony and Ziva nodded, and headed up the stairs after their boss.

-----

Gibbs came to a halt next to his director, and took in the man seated at the head of the table in the middle of the room.

"If you're going to ask why SecNav decided to drop in, don't. I know just as much as you do," she whispered.

Gibbs didn't look at her has he moved to take a seat and replied, "Well then I guess we're flying blind."

Jenny smiled and sat at the opposite end from SecNav, and Gibbs sat to her right.

DiNozzo and Ziva came in, and remained standing, followed by McGee and Abby, who went to stand beside the couple. All eyes turned to SecNav.

Jenny spoke up, "Since you're the one who made this unexpected trip, maybe you'd like to tell us how we can help you."

The secretary smiled and said, "I can't fully brief you now, but I hope you're all up for a small field trip."

Gibbs and Jenny cocked their eyebrows at him, as the rest of the team fidgeted nervously.

SecNav smiled in return.

"You're going to Paris."

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? A decent start, or no? Please review! Come on, you know you wanna hit that little button for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay well the first chapter seemed to get a lot of good feedback, so I guess I'm doing pretty well. Please review, and feel free to tell me if there is anything I should work on.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything. Maaaan.

* * *

Everybody was still as they each tried to process the news they had just received. SecNav simply sat there, waiting for a reaction.

"Paris?" Jenny repeated flatly.

He nodded in response, then continued, "You'll all be flying out tomorrow, 13h00."

"The op?" Gibbs questioned, keeping his focus on the mission ahead as best he could.

"Highly classified, in case anyone else asks. We have a major security breach. Someone or a group of some ones, rather, have hacked into a few Navy ships and stolen vital intel. We've also found that it was an inside job, and four sailors were murdered in the process. I've managed to gather some scarce information on the situation, and it has led us across the ocean to France."

Gibbs and Jenny sat silently for a moment, feeling the eyes of the team boring into their skulls.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Gibbs asked, a hint of an edge in his voice.

The secretary looked out the window and said, "Nothing you needed to know until now."

Gibbs sighed in frustration, he hated politicians of any sort.

Abby raised her hand, nabbing everyone's attention.

The SecNav raised an eyebrow, "Question, miss?"

Abby put her hand down. "Yes, well not really. Wait no kind of. It's more of a comment, then followed by a question. Okay so you do know I'm a forensic scientist," she started, eliciting smiles from the team, and a nod from SecNav.

"Okay so if I'm not a field agent, then why do you need me?"

The SecNav had no trouble answering, "There will probably be tests you'll need to run, and it'll be much easier if you are there. Besides, you're all going to be posing as different couples, coming to site see."

The room went silent for a few moments before he continued.

"You'll each have another partner there with you. Everyone will be in the same hotel, but with different rooms. Who goes with who is a matter you'll have to sort out."

Jenny opened her mouth to ask another question, but the SecNav cut her off.

"Director Shepard, I need you there because I'm only sending in the best. Assistant Director Leon Vance will be acting director in your absence. I know you already have previous knowledge of the city as well, right?"

Jenny nodded as both her and Jethro shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

SecNav stood up and headed for the door, "You'll get the rest of your information once in Paris. I suggest you get believable fake ID's."

With that he turned and strode out of the office.

All attention was on Gibbs and Jenny.

"Tony, you'll be with Ziva," Gibbs said. As much as he felt that this would come back to bite him in the ass, he knew that they worked together on a completely different level. There was no denying how in tune they were to each other. His two agents nodded without a word.

He turned to McGee and Abby. "You two are together. You'll need to work on all the digi-computer stuff," he told them.

Finally, he turned to his director. "That leaves you and me." She looked back at him with raised eyebrows, but nodded.

The rest of the team looked away uncomfortably as Jenny and Jethro locked eyes.

"McGee and Abby, new ID's, now. Make them good. Tony and Ziva, you two down in Abby's lab with them," Gibbs commanded, not taking his eyes off Jenny.

The team filed out, DiNozzo shutting the door behind them. Gibbs and Jenny stood a few feet apart, staring at each other.

"We've been down this way before, Jethro," Jenny said with a small smile. "Things can't happen the same way."

Gibbs kept his eyes on her as he spoke. "Things never happen the same way twice."

Jen gave a slight nod, and her eyes followed Gibbs as he exited.

"Even if you want them to," she finished softly.

-----

"How about you guys use the same names you used on your last under cover mission?" McGee suggested as he typed furiously on Abby's keyboard.

"Sophie is okay, but Jean-Paul is too French," Ziva told him.

"We're out-of-town tourists, McGee, not French locals," Tony agreed.

Abby scrunched her face up as she thought. "Okay, how does Seth sound?"

Tony grinned, "Perfect."

"Wait, guys, that's boring, leaving Ziva as Sophie. She already used that one!" Abby interjected.

Ziva shrugged. "I do not mind. You may change it if you like."

Abby squealed in excitement. "Okay then how about...Camille?"

Ziva smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "That will be great, Abby."

McGee's eyes never left the computer as he created their new ID's. "Abby, I was thinking Amy and Thomas, for our new names."

Abby nodded, and filled in their backgrounds, so that if anyone were to look them up, they would find legitimate answers.

"Deep Six," Tony coughed.

McGee turned to glare at him before returning to the computer. "What about Gibbs and Jenny?"

Tony thought for a moment and then said, "Garrett and..."

"Diana," Ziva supplied.

The quartet was silent for a few moments, and all that could be heard was the sound of fingers tapping keys.

"Hey guys, what's it like to go under cover?" McGee asked, turning away to face Ziva and DiNozzo. Abby stopped typing as well and looked at them for an answer.

Tony and Ziva shared a look before Tony spoke.

"It's different at first. You just have to become someone else. You put on a convincing act. It's hard to explain."

"It is part of the job. You go to great lengths to sell the cover," Ziva put in.

Tony nodded, then gave her a DiNozzo grin. "You know, speaking of going to great lengths, if we're going to be a couple again maybe we should sell it like last time."

Ziva thought about slapping him, but decided to play the game.

"We will see," she told him in a sultry tone.

Tony's smile didn't falter as he leaned in closer and said, "I guess we will."

McGee rolled his eyes and went back to work. Abby was beaming at them.

"Okay well if you guys will finish the geek stuff, we'll be upstairs if you need us," Tony said. He and Ziva headed for the elevator, but Tony stopped and turned, and Ziva came to a stop as well.

"No funny business, McGemcity."

McGee got a glint in his eyes and shrugged.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Abs.."

Abby turned and saluted. "Scout's honor, no pranks. I'll keep McGee in line."

Tony saluted her back then followed Ziva to the elevator. He must have made another comment about going under cover because this time, both Abby and McGee heard her slap him lightly, and Tony feign hurt.

"They are so hooking up on this mission," Abby stated with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, my two chapters for the weekend. Again, please click that review button down there. I'll do my best to update my next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I was going to have this up this past weekend, but my mom took my computer. =( I promise I'll update sooner next time! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say it anymore?

* * *

Jenny shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She looked across one seat, where Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat. She stole glances throughout the flight at her old partner. It was probably the only time her looks would go unnoticed; the team hadn't sat all together, and evidently Gibbs was sleeping.

"See something interesting?"

Jen was drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. It figured that he wouldn't actually be asleep.

"I wouldn't call it interesting," she retorted with a small smile.

He sat up in his chair and opened his eyes. Still, he didn't look at the woman sitting next to him.

"You seemed to be pretty interested last time we went sight seeing," he stated smugly.

Jenny wasn't fazed. "I was young. You were young..er. It was awhile ago. We weren't thinking."

Gibbs looked away from the plane window and turned his icy gaze on her. She met his stare with equal confidence. He scoffed and looked away.

"Yeah, I guess that was all a mistake, wasn't it?"

Jenny looked down at her hands before replying. "I didn't say--"

"We both know it though don't we?" Gibbs said, cutting her off. He stared blankly out the window.

They both fell silent, wanting nothing more than for this flight, and whole trip to be over. Going through an undercover Paris op was bad enough once.

-----

"Abby, I'm sure your equipment is just fine! Calm down," McGee told the nervous scientist.

He really needed her to calm down, as he was all too aware of the stares coming from other passengers. Abby turned to him with narrowed eyes, her lips pursed.

"What did you call them?" she demanded.

Tim rolled his eyes, "I meant I'm sure your 'babies' are doing all right."

Abby immediately lightened up, but started going off about everything that could be going wrong. McGee turned to the crowd of passengers staring at the two NCIS agents, and gave a sheepish smile.

"...And Major Mass Spec could--" Abby was running out of breath and inhaled. McGee seized the moment and put a hand over her mouth.

In a softer voice, he said, "Abby, I'm sure your lab is just the way you left it. That includes all of your 'children' staying there."

Abby visibly relaxed. McGee yanked his hand away when he felt her tongue swipe across his palm.

He wiped his hand on the arm rest, much to Abby's amusement.

She giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, if anyone dares to mess up the Labby, I can kill them and leave--"

"No forensic evidence," McGee finished with a grin. "I know, because you're the best."

Abby leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Oh McGee I love you in that non-romantic, best friends way...you're so adorable. Like puppies!"

Tim frowned, but decided to let that one slide as Abby hugged him tighter.

-----

"Yeah I'll just have a Coke, thanks." Tony paid the flight attendant for his drink and sipped it silently, staring ahead.

Ziva was surprised. "Tony!" she gasped.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You did not flirt with that waitress once!"

Tony rolled his eyes, but she could she the smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah you know, sometimes you don't give me enough credit David. I can be deep! And technically, that was a stewardess." he told her.

Ziva laughed. "Watching meaningful films does not make you deep, Tony."

He made a face at her in return.

Ziva began listening to her iPod again as Tony finished his Coke. With nothing more to do, Tony noticed his partner listening to music. Her foot tapped lightly in beat with the song. DiNozzo reached over and pulled one earbud out, putting it in his ear.

She gaped at him. "I was listening to that!"

"You still are! Now I am too. Hm, Mas by Kinky. Not bad. You know this is on a snowboarding game?"

Ziva shook her head and let it go. A few moments later, she felt several pairs of eyes watching her and Tony. She turned her gaze away from the window to find Tony dancing in his seat.

She couldn't stifle a giggle. "You are ridiculous, Tony."

"But that's why you love me, Zee-Vah, " he said, giving her that mega-watt grin.

_If only you knew._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Woohoo! I'm actually updating when I planned to! Okay so sorry if these chapters seem pointless. I promise that I will start making more relevant chapters. Not that these are meaningless...I'm going to stop before I go on an Abby rant. I know, it's short, but the next one will be longer! I promise. Pleeease review!

**Disclaimer: **yeah I own nothing. Tragic, I know.

* * *

The team managed to get through the airport relatively smoothly after their flight landed. The only roadblock was at security, where Tony finally had to flash his badge when Ziva pulled out her knives to put in a bowl. He wasn't sure what she had told the French guard when the man objected, but Tony was sure she hadn't complimented the guy's uniform.

Everyone stepped out of the elevator in the parking garage. They moved off to the side so that McGee could hand out the fake IDs. The first slim cards he pulled out belonged to Tony and Ziva.

"Seth and Camille Hall," Tim said, handing them their passes.

He turned to Gibbs and Jenny, "Garrett and Brooke Cooper."

Tony and Ziva looked at Abby and McGee in surprise, who were looking at their own cards. They thought Jen's name was going to be Diana. Abby saw their questioning faces, and waggled two fingers in the air. Tony nodded.

Ziva still looked confused, so he whispered, "Gibbs second wife was named Diane. He must have found Diana too similar."

"So boss, who's leaving first?" Tony asked. The team turned to look at Gibbs.

"We are." He and Jenny started to their car when he turned around and called, "And that's Garrett Cooper to you, Hall."

Tony winced at his mistake, and Ziva grabbed the rental keys after Gibbs and the director drove away.

"Hey, whoa there Zee--I mean Camille. You are not driving, even if you're not Ziva at the moment!" Tony exclaimed, reaching for the keys.

Ziva held them away. "Have you ever driven in Europe, Tony? Can you read French signs?" she asked with a smug smile.

DiNozzo let his hand drop. "Dammit...this is gonna be a long trip."

Ziva relaxed as well, and the two walked off to their car. Ziva was at ease, teasing Tony about his lack of French skills, when he suddenly reached over and grabbed the keys from her hand.

"Hey!" Ziva shouted, chasing him as he ran off to the car. She caught up to him and they both refused to let go of the keys.

They stopped at the driver's door, each staring the other down, willing them to give in.

Tony was the first one to break the silence, "I have never slapped a girl, but Ziva, I will slap you silly if you try to drive. I value my life."

Ziva put on a seductive grin and leaned in closer to Tony.

"Maybe you can slap me later, if you are good."

Tony was caught off guard. He had _not _been expecting that. His eyes went wide, and Ziva snatched the keys once more. She slapped his cheek lightly and hopped into the driver's seat. Tony just stood there, staring ahead blankly.

His partner rolled down the window and grinned at him. "And the name is Camille, Mr. Hall."

Tony snapped out of his trance, and walked around to the passenger seat silently.

-----

Abby and McGee were the only ones left, watching their friend's drive off, whilst shaking their heads with laughter.

"I am so happy that I'm not in either of those vehicles right now," McGee told her.

Abby smiled and linked arms with him. "Lead the way Mr. McGregor."

Tim looked at her and grinned.

The duo set off to their own car, and Abby whispered, "This is going to be a _very _interesting trip."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay, so as promised, a longer chapter. And the mission will get a little more involved in the next chapter. Please review! Oh and I realized that two chapters ago I spelled Mass Spec. as Mass Bec or something. My bad.

**Disclaimer: **I live to see the day when I _do _own NCIS.

* * *

"Dammit Ziva, I'm going to have to start wearing a helmet when you drive!" Tony shouted as his partner swerved in and out of lanes, narrowly missing other vehicles. His fingers were clenching the dashboard, refusing to let go. The whole ride, he had been yelling for his life.

Ziva, on the other hand, was quite comfortable, completely oblivious to the angry traffic around her. She tapped her hands lightly on the steering wheel as she went.

Just then, DiNozzo swore as a car zoomed by, nearly an inch away. "What is this? Do all the French drive like crazy ninjas? Can you at least take it easy on the gas pedal, Ziva?"

She sent him a devilish grin and sped even faster, running a light in the process.

"It's a wonder you aren't in jail for too many driving violations," Tony muttered. "Hey can you at least turn the radio off?"

The French music was driving him insane, as Ziva was surely driving him to his death, literally.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when Tony DiNozzo would speak those words," Ziva laughed.

He could only manage a face at her before he had grabbed the dashboard again.

Out of nowhere, Ziva took a hard right, nearly crashing with another car in the process.

Tony swore once again and muttered, "On second thought, I don't think I'll be alive to wear a helmet the next time you drive."

-----

"Whoa!" McGee yelled as he slammed on the brakes. Abby shrieked in the seat next to him and huddled into his shoulder.

A black, Nissan 350 Z had just ran a red light, clearly over the speed limit. Abby looked up again, and grinned at McGee.

"Fifty bucks says that was our good friend Miss David driving."

Tim laughed and started forward again. It was a wonder that she had not attracted any cops yet.

"So, let's make this trip even _more _interesting, Timmy," Abby stated.

He responded with raised eyebrows. "More interesting than it's already going to be?"

Abby nodded. "I'll bet forty dollars that there will be a Tiva and a Jibbs by the end of this trip."

As they hit a red light again, McGee turned to look at her. "What is a Tiva? And a Jibbs?"

Abby launched into an explanation, getting animated with her hand movements. "A Tiva means a Tony and Ziva couple. You know? Tony plus Ziva, equals Tiva! And it's the same with Jibbs, just the Jenny and Gibbs version."

McGee shook his head. "They'll kill us if they found out. Especially Gibbs..and the Director...and Ziva...and Tony.."

"Okay Timmy I get it, they'll all be mad if they find out. If being the keyword in that sentence. They won't though," Abby said, completely confident.

Sighing, Tim caved. "Fine, I'm in."

Abby squealed in excitement and whipped out her cell phone. "Ducky is always up for a good pool."

As she waited for Ducky to pick up, McGee spoke.

"So what would our couple name be?"

Abby gave him a surprised glance. "McAbby."

He laughed a little nervously. "I guess that came and went," he muttered.

Abby never heard him. She was already discussing her latest bet with her favorite doctor.

-----

The car ride was silent. He kept his eyes on the road, she kept her eyes on the city flying by.

Suddenly, the car had to bank a hard right to avoid a black Nissan banking a hard right in the opposite direction.

"Dammit. Whoever gave Ziva a license was a moron."

Jenny chuckled. "You're one to talk Jethro."

Gibbs took his eyes away from the road for a moment to glance at her.

"That's only on cases, when the smallest edge makes all the difference."

"You're going eighty right now."

"This is a mission, not a vacation, Jen."

She sighed. "Are you going to hold what happened years ago over me this whole trip?"

No answer. The car came to a halt at a stoplight. Jenny knew he could feel her gaze on him. She tried again.

"Are you?"

He turned and gave her an even stare before pressing the gas pedal again.

"No. I'm just not going to make the same mistakes."

-----

Even though the team was supposed to arrive at the hotel at different times, they somehow managed to get there simultaneously. Their cars were even parked near each other.

Tony jumped out of the Nissan a kissed the ground. "Dear God, I'm alive!"

Ziva shut her door and shook her head at him. "You are such a drama girl."

"It's queen, drama queen," he corrected automatically. His partner rolled her eyes in response.

Abby and McGee got out of their own car a few spots down as well. McGee took one look at the Nissan and handed Abby a fifty. Abby grinned.

"Hey you almost killed us when you ran a red back there!" she called. Ziva opened her mouth to reply, but a cold voice interrupted them.

"Hey, don't you all have something productive to be doing?"

Gibbs continued, as he was sure the garage was empty except for the team. "Let's go. Get moving. We aren't here to sight-see. We need to check in."

The four younger gathered their bags quickly and followed the director and Gibbs to the Lobby.

"Well, the bossman is in a good mood," Tony commented in a whisper.

-----

It was a grand hotel. There were four check in desks. The team followed Gibbs and Jenny to one of the desks. Jenny had received word from SecNav that the more important part of the staff was aware of the team.

"NCIS," Gibbs stated softly.

The girl behind the counter nodded in realization. "Three suites, fifth, eighth, and eleventh floors, one bedroom each. Here you go."

The team couldn't help but be surprised.

"One bedroom?" Jenny repeated.

The girl nodded. "Enjoy your stay!"

Gibbs turned to face his team and handed them the room keys. "You heard her. Go!"

As the younger agents hurried off, Gibbs set off next to Jenny and hissed, "I'm going to kill Vance when we get back."

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh only one bed to share? Could be potentially problematic. Or a very good thing. ;) Only one way to find out! Don't forget to review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So really, this was supposed to be up by Saturday, but I had a soccer tournament all weekend (from which I now have several bruises). I've decided that I'm going to go in a bit of a different direction with the story rather than originally planned. I hope you like it! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** At this point I'm pretty sure we all know that I don't NCIS. At all.

* * *

Gibbs sighed in annoyance as the cool, steel doors slid shut in front of him. A moment later, they reopened, and he met the choruses of "Sorry Gibbs" with a silent glare. Jenny smirked and shook her head as she entered the elevator. The ride up to the fifth floor was quiet, and the team shifted nervously, all pondering the mission ahead.

McGee and Abby stepped out first, and headed for their suite. Tony and Ziva got off the car at the eighth floor, leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone in the elevator. The director made sure to put herself between the silver haired man and the emergency stop.

Gibbs leaned comfortably on the railing, staring up at the changing floor numbers. Jenny watched him, but didn't speak. As the elevator doors opened, she stepped in his way, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"What, Jen?"

His expression was unreadable, which only frustrated Jenny more. "How long are we going to keep this up?"

"Well that depends on what you're talking about. We'll continue to use the elevator while we're here, unless you prefer climbing eleven flights of stairs," he stated. His usual smirk graced his features as he spoke.

"You know damn well what I meant, Jethro," Jenny spat, turning on her heel and heading towards their room.

Not looking back, she continued, "It's 3:30 now, call the rest of the team, and tell them that we'll all meet down in McGee and Abby's room at 5:30, when everybody starts heading to dinner. That way, we shouldn't attract too much attention."

Gibbs caught up to the red head and stopped her. "It's my team, maybe I think we should go later."

Jenny faced him with an even glare. "My agency. We go at 5:30." With that, she slid her keycard on the door handle, and entered their room.

Gibbs let the door close behind her and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he whipped out his phone.

_This trip is going to bite me in the ass._

_-----_

"Got it, Gibbs." Ziva hung up her phone and turned to tell Tony about when they had to meet down at McGee's room. Looking around, she didn't see her partner anywhere.

"Oh man, I'm in heaven. Somebody pinch me!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and followed the voice of her partner into where the TV was, to find Tony staring wide eyed at a long shelf full of DVDs. She smiled at his childish behavior, then promptly crossed the room and pinched his side.

"Ouch, god, what was that for Ziva?" Tony spun around and found Ziva laughing at the incredulous look on his face.

"You said 'Somebody pinch me!' so I did."

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech, one of our American sayings."

"Oh, I know," his partner grinned.

A smile came over DiNozzo's face. "Oh now you're going to get it!"

He began to chase Ziva around the room, the two of them jumping over furniture and teasing each other the whole way. Finally, Tony jumped on the couch and cut Ziva off, pulling her down to the seat next to him.

Both enjoying the close proximity, Tony gave her his signature DiNozzo grin. "Now, Miss David, since you resisted my grasp, you are condemned to watching a movie with me until we have to go down to McGoo's suite."

Ziva smirked back up at him. "Oh please, I handle this every week."

Tony smiled and slid a disc into the DVD player. When he sat back down, he casually draped his arm over the back of the couch, and Ziva leaned into him slightly.

"You know, clothing isn't totally necessary for movie watching, Zee-Vah."

In return, his partner gave a small laugh and punched him lightly. "In your dreams."

Tony looked down at her and grinned, "How did you know?"

-----

McGee hurried to get a video feed through to Washington. Abby helped him set up, as Gibbs paced around impatiently, Jenny watching him.

"Where the hell were you two?" Gibbs demanded as Tony and Ziva walked in.

"Sorry boss, fell asleep on the couch during our movie," Tony told him, rubbing his own eyes as Ziva yawned beside him.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the pair, but said nothing. "Abby, McGee, let's go!"

"We're in," Abby told them. The group huddled around the webcam, watching Vance on the other side, holding papers in his hand.

"How are you liking Paris?"Vance asked pleasantly.

Gibbs cut in before anyone could answer. "Fantastic. We're here, Leon, now what does SecNav want us to do? We're going to need details if any thing's going to be accomplished."

Vance consulted the sheets in his hand before answering. "Says here that the next step is to get to know your team and partner."

"What the hell is this, summer camp?" Jenny asked shortly. Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby all began to back up, sensing their bosses' discontent.

"You could call it that."

Gibbs took over again. "You knew." Leon couldn't hold the icy blue stare and looked down briefly.

"Any more wonderful surprises you'd like to share, Leon?" Gibbs demanded.

The acting director brought his eyes up to the older agent's once again, with a smug smile.

"That's need to know."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I would have like to have this up last night, but I was at my friend's bar mitzvah. I love parties. :D Anyways, I hope you like it. Please review! It still managed to fall short of 1000 words. =/ Sorry!

* * *

Gibbs was angry.

Vance knew it. He was glad that Gibbs was across the ocean, because he was having a tough time handling the man's stare over a web cam.

The team knew it. They stood by the door, no one daring to speak. None of them had ever seen Gibbs like this. He had been upset before, but not in this way.

Jenny knew it. And she was the only one that would really know why this "field trip" bothered Jethro so much.

Gibbs was having a tough time controlling his anger. "You made us go through all the motions of getting ready for a top secret op, just so you and your politician could send us on a team building _field trip?"_

Leon knew he was skating on thin ice just by the quiet restraint evident in the older man's voice.

"We knew you would never have agreed to attend a real team camp," Vance offered.

Gibbs shook his head. "We? Just how cozy are you two? How long have you been planning this lie together?" He wanted to rip the toothpick out of the other man's mouth.

"I don't particularly like what you may or may not be insinuating Agent Gibbs."

Jenny stepped in before Gibbs had time to reply. "Even if Agent Gibbs has over stepped his bounds, he is not the only one out of line here. It is my job to send teams to camps, not yours, _Assistant _Director Vance," she fired back, stressing his title.

Vance had no answers for them. "Enjoy your time in the city." The screen went black.

Gibbs and Jenny straightened up and glanced at each other. She took one look at the fire in his icy blue eyes and turned to the team, who stared back with wide eyes.

"Go find something to eat out. You have the rest of the night off. We'll discuss this later."

The younger agents nodded and filed out silently.

Jen turned back to her old friend. "Calm down."

He ran his hands through his hair and walked a few feet away from her.

"How can you say that, Jen? This is not going to work. This whole trip is going to screw my team up."

She sighed, "How do you know that?"

Gibbs spun around to meet her gaze. "Because I was in this position before. We were on a classified op and still managed to..." He trailed off, unable to find the words.

They both looked away for a moment, letting an uncomfortable air hang around them. After a few seconds, Jenny broke the silence.

"And now that they're actually here to sight see, you're worried that they'll follow in our footsteps." It wasn't a question. She knew she was right by the look in his eyes.

When Gibbs didn't reply, she continued, "Was it really that bad?"

He locked eyes with her for a moment, then stated, "We should go eat."

Jenny shut her eyes, and inhaled. "Will you just answer the question, Gibbs?"

He stopped, his hand on the door knob.

"I could have done without the ending." With that, he threw open the door and headed out into the hallway. Jenny sighed, and trailed after him in defeat.

-----

The rest of the team watched from the lobby as a red head followed a silver haired man out to the elevators. They knew it was Gibbs and Director Shepard.

"I say we respect their wishes and get out of here as fast as we can," Tony said, rushing out to the parking lot.

The rest of the team hurried after him. "Agreed!"

Ziva allowed a small smirk to come over her face. "Well if you really want to leave that quickly..."

"Oh no! You are not driving!" Tony told her, picking up the pace in hopes of reaching the car first.

"If I drive, it's the fastest way to get to a restaurant!" she protested, moving to keep up with her partner. Abby and McGee walked a few steps behind them, grinning.

"It's also the fastest way to get killed," Tony retorted. They stopped in the middle of the lot and looked at each other.

Tony took a deep breath. "Look, I'm senior field agent. I have the keys. I say we're all carpooling, and I'm driving."

Ziva didn't back down as Tony waggled the key out of her reach.

"I will drive!"

They both stepped back as McGee ran through them, snatch the keys from Tony's grasp.

"I'm driving!" he laughed. Ziva and Tony stood watching him run off towards their rental, momentarily stunned. Abby grinned and started to run after Tim.

"Shotgun!" she yelled.

"Oh no, Abby. I do know that American term, and there is no way I'm sharing the backseat with Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, and she took off after her friend.

Tony sprinted after her, "Hey, who says I'm sitting in the back?"

They all laughed, and Tony caught up with Ziva, picked her up, and swung her around while holding her waist so that he could get in front of her. She screamed in delight and jumped on his back after he let her go. The two laughed as they tried to catch up to Abby.

McGee watched the giggling trio from the rear view mirror and chuckled.

"I am surrounded by three year olds."

* * *

**A/N: **I just realized, this story is getting kinda Jibbsey as well. I know this started as a Tiva story, and there will be more Tiva later, but I think that McAbby and Jibbs will play a larger role in the story as well. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I had a really busy week in school! I was on a field trip in the woods for three days, but plenty happened to give me some writing inspiration. Since I failed to put up a new chapter last weekend, this chapter should be a little longer. I think it's time we get into the heads of Tony and Ziva.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm getting tired of repeating myself. This disclaimer goes for every other chapter I post. I still don't own any part of NCIS.

* * *

Leaning back in his seat, Tony stretched out his arms and yawned in content. As he looked around at his teammates, a genuine smile graced his features.

It was a refreshing change, to be eating out with his friends, to feel like he actually belonged there. Sure, Tony wasn't going to deny that he was generally popular with most everyone, but he always enjoyed having that special spot on Team Gibbs. During the Grenouille mission, he had needed to separate himself, to keep secrets from his team. It had pained Tony to watch the pang of worry in their eyes as the lies rolled off his tongue.

Now, sitting at a small table in the back of a dimly lit, French cafe, he realized just how important the people surrounding him were. They were more than best friends, they were DiNozzo's real family, though dysfunctional at times. Tony let his gaze wonder over each of them.

McGee, the younger brother, who Tony constantly picked on and corrected. Despite their constant bickering, Tony had always been there for the younger man when it got rough.

Abby, the energetic little sister. Little sisters were typically annoying, yet who wouldn't fall for her lovable attitude and tight hugs?

Finally, his green eyes searched his partner's features, trying to place her in the family. She had always perplexed him, and Tony knew that there was no way he loved her like a sibling.

He stopped.

Had he just...thought that...about Ziva?

Tony sighed and ruffled his hair slightly. Gibbs would have head slapped him just for thinking that. Looking up, Tony realized that Ziva had caught on to his change in demeanor almost immediately, and was now staring at him intently.

He brightened instantly, pasting his signature grin on his features. The look in Ziva's dark, brown eyes told him that she didn't buy the act, but he kept it up anyway.

McGee and Abby had finished their talk about computers and various video games, so Abby's attention span was slowly waning. She looked around the table, and noticed the silent conversation going on between Tony and Ziva. McGee had caught on too, and raised his eyebrows at Abby.

Clasping her hands together, Abby suggested, "Hey, it's a fine night out, why don't we go for a stroll? I saw a nice, little park on the way here!"

"Abby, it looks like rain," Tim commented, but she brushed it off.

None of the other agents could resist her puppy dog eyes, so they sighed and followed her out, shrugging on their jackets.

Stepping out into the cool night, Tony inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, up into the night sky. He took in the faint traces of French cuisine, the smell of a foreshadowing storm, and...his partner's own scent?

His eyes opened slowly, and he noticed that Ziva had come to stand beside him, and was watching him as McGee and Abby linked arms and headed for the park. Tony didn't bother to set up his usual defense, but instead gestured towards the park. Ziva nodded slightly and they set off a few feet behind their friends in silence.

-----

"You guys go ahead, I think I'm going to take a break right here," she called. Abby, Tim, and DiNozzo all nodded, and kept running around, Tim trying to tag the other two.

Ziva plopped down on a wooden bench and watched her friends with a sigh. With her extensive Mossad training, she really wasn't tired, but needed time to gather her thoughts.

The change in Tony's mood had been easy to detect, in fact, she was surprised at how in tune they were. As she had watched that fake little grin play over his face, Ziva knew that Tony understood she didn't believe him.

Ziva sighed, she knew Tony could be serious when necessary, and he was always able to cheer everyone up, but he couldn't bring himself to admit his own feelings or problems. She had tried to get him to speak during the months when he was with Jeanne, but he stayed closed off to his team.

Thinking of his ex-girlfriend, she winced internally. It was easy to see that the playboy had finally fallen in love. Even just watching him talk with Jeanne on the phone had been difficult, and when his Mustang exploded Ziva nearly died, but what hit her hardest was the aftermath. She hadn't been prepared for the change in her partner after the mission. For the first time, Ziva saw how much Tony had cared for the other woman, and how it pained him when she left. Once again, she tried to be there for her partner, but the walls stayed up between them. Ziva wanted to pound the bench with her fists, he frustrated her to no end, never letting her in, no matter how hard she tried. And for some unknown reason, she kept coming back every time she walked away. She sighed again; she was being somewhat of a hypocrite. After all, she had walls of her own, walls that he was slowly wearing down.

A tentative cough brought Ziva out of her reverie, but she didn't have to look to know who was standing a few feet before her.

"You do not need my permission to sit, Tony."

He let out a small breath in relief, and moved to sit across from her on the bench.

Finally looking up, Ziva took in the sight of her partner, letting her eyes wander over his defeated features. His hair was messed up, flopping slightly in the breeze; evidence that most of the gel had ceased helping. As he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face, Ziva figured that his hair was no longer pristine due to that exact action. His eyes were empty, and he seemed lost, as if he wasn't sure what to do next.

She was so lost in his face that she failed to notice his soft green eyes drift over her own physique. He let his gaze travel over her dark brown curls, until he locked eyes with his partner.

They stared at each other for a long few seconds, oblivious to Abby and McGee still playing around.

Tony broke away first. Ziva smirked a little in response.

They both sat, neither talking, watching their Tim chase the Goth across the field. Ziva shifted in place, uncomfortable, and Tony had his head in his hands. They weren't used to such an unfriendly silence, usually it was perfectly companionable.

After minutes ticked by, Ziva finally spoke.

"Is there a point to us sitting here? Are we going to talk, or is it going to be the same as it has been...lately?"

She couldn't bring herself to say what was the catalyst for the change in their relationship.

Tony turned to face her, saying nothing. Ziva raised her eyebrows at him.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again promptly. Ziva stood, moving to leave.

He reached out, "Ziva, wait."

Stopping, she stared back at the pain in his darkened, green eyes. He started once again, but McGee and Abby came over, interrupting.

Tony groaned. _Damn, every time!_

Tim was out of breath.

"We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: **Sounds like trouble! Come on, now click that nice little review button! I know you want to.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Woohoo! Spring break baby! Well i wrote this one while down in Florida on vacation, and I'd say I'm pretty happy with it. Okay, so I know some of you are wondering why SecNav is even interested in the team, or are worried that this is gonna be one little, happy-go-lucky, OOC fic. Well hopefully, it's not going to stray too far from the show's usual character. I still have some tricks up my sleeves, and I promise to try and resolve every question in the end. Well, not every question, because what fun would that be? That said, this isn't the last chapter. Not yet. Please read and review!

* * *

No. This was not happening. Not again.

He wasn't sure if he could handle losing someone else he loved.

Kate.

Paula.

Jeanne.

There was no way her name could be added to that list. He wouldn't let the scene in front of him play. There was so much that was never said, so many tensions left unresolved.

He wasn't ready to watch his last chances slip through his grasp.

"ZIVA!"

-----

_About half an hour earlier_

Tony tried to register the emotions and feelings coursing through his veins as Tim's news sunk in.

Confusion.

Fear.

Instinct.

Need.

The need to protect his friends. His partner.

And the fear. It was overwhelming, and Tony wasn't used to its obvious presence. It wasn't even clear if he was afraid for his own safety, or fearful of losing another teammate.

Ziva recovered from the slight shock faster than he did.

"Problem?"

McGee nodded, but before answering, noticed Abby shaking beside him, so he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her form closer to his own body.

"Boss called. He sounded distracted and out of breath. He said that they located a...'stalker', during dinner. He and the director are trying to lose their unannounced guest now."

Tony snorted. "Well you know then we can't exactly blame the man for sounding busy, can we McGoo?"

Ziva back-handed his chest lightly. "Now is not the time."

As she scolded Tony, her eyes scanned the shadows of the park. "I assume we are not alone either."

On instinct Tony's hand dropped to his SIG, and he too began to survey the dark landscape.

For a moment they stood in silence, Tony and Ziva checking out their surroundings, Abby resting her head on Tim's shoulder but never letting her eyes linger on one spot for too long, and McGee staring down at Abby in faint adoration.

Finally, McGee looked up, and voiced another setback. "There's only one car. We can't all stay together. That'd be too easy."

Ziva and DiNozzo both stopped looking around, and all three agents locked eyes. They came to a silent consensus at once.

"No," Ziva agreed, "we cannot. So Tony and I will lose them on foot, while you and Abby take the rental."

As McGee nodded, Abby opened her mouth to protest, but Ziva spoke first.

"We will be fine Abby."

The goth ignored her friend's assurance. "How do you know that, Ziva? I've watched agents walk out on assignments and never return. How do you know that won't happen again, how are you certain this isn't one of those times?" Her voice was pure distress and worry.

Tony had been letting his partner take care of the situation up until now, but he surprised them all and stepped in before the Israeli could reply.

"Abs, that's a risk we take everyday. It comes with the territory. You need to stay calm. The two of us are trained agents. Ziva's freakin' Mossad here. We can handle a creeper or so." His tone was collected, commanding.

The other two agents shot him bewildered looks at his show of authority, but the upset scientist wouldn't back down.

"Calm? You want me to stay calm? Who said it was only a pair of creepers, Tony? What if it's a creeper with a C4 bomb strapped to his chest and--"

Tony didn't let her continue, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

"No, we're going on foot. I'm senior field agent, and it's final. Now get in the car."

For a moment, no one spoke. Tim's eyes flicked back and forth between the arguing duo nervously, while Ziva watched Tony, a glimpse of awe written across her features. Tony regarded Abby with silent determination, hands shoved in his pockets. Abby glared back in defiance, hands stuck on her hips.

Her eyes narrowed as time passed, but she figured out that this was a battle she would lose, and spun around on her heel, heading for the car.

McGee wasted no time in reacting.

"I'll take care of her," he got out as he turned.

As he receded towards the black Nissan, he called to his partners once more. "You guys watch each other's sixes, okay?"

After he was certain McGee had driven an adequate distance from the park, DiNozzo turned to find his partner scrutinizing him silently. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

Ziva found herself smiling at him. "Well done."

He shrugged.

They shared a look before flipping the switch and going straight into business mode. Every creak, rustle, or crack set their alarms off.

Their opponent made the mistake. The shadow had darted out too far, too quickly. Ziva picked up on it immediately. She gestured towards the figure.

"Found our man. We need to move, now."

Her companion nodded, and the set off to the main street. Large crowds provided sufficient cover, and the bright lights seemed like they would never go out. The Paris natives didn't seem to mind the lateness of the hour.

The NCIS duo flowed through jovial floods of people, ignoring the murmur of laughter and talk around them.

As casually as possible, they dropped out of the wave of pedestrians and ducked into a dimly lit alleyway, following the path onto another, less populated street.

Coming out of the pass, Ziva picked out a hooded man heading there way almost instantly, and pointed him out to her partner. Tony grabbed her by the hand and they strode further up the street. They both struggled to ignore the shock running through their interlocked fingers. Looking up, he saw another figure coming towards them, and guided Ziva across the street.

The longer they fled, the more DiNozzo realized that they were being herded in one direction.

Tony became oblivious to everything else but the mission in his hands.

Watching Ziva's six, (and if he was honest, he had stolen a few glances at it), protecting her, keeping them safe; it consumed his thoughts.

The cool breeze didn't affect him at all, buildings blurred together, and the cracked pavement under his feet wore away at his soles. The scenery passed him by, but he never took it in.

Then everything changed.

The streets were empty.

The low hum of conversation had died out.

They were alone.

And facing them was a huge brick wall, a dead end.

Tony stopped, staring at the road block in front of him.

Ziva's warning came just a moment too late.

-----

_Present Time_

"ZIVA!"

The shots rang through the air before he even saw the shooters.

But he did see her take two rounds and hit the cement.

Even as she fell, her attackers fell to the ground seconds later, confirmation that her outstretched gun had done its job.

Letting her arm drop, Ziva put a hand down on the road below her to steady herself, her eyes shut, and face screwed up in pain. Unable to hold herself any longer, she collapsed to the ground, quickly succumbing to darkness.

Moving to help his partner, Tony saw a third shooter move into view, gun at the ready.

Just as the dark assailant pulled the trigger, DiNozzo flew in front of Ziva. His SIG was out, and he fired three bullets in the air.

The assaulter fell just as Tony slammed into concrete. His head made contact with the gravel and he fought the urge to black out.

Air came in shallow breaths. Gasps of pain seemed to echo of the brick walls.

Sirens and car horns blared in the distance.

Tony and Ziva never heard help coming for them.

-----

High in the sky, the moon was barely visible behind the menacing clouds. Rain had finally begun to pelt the landscape below.

Gibbs practically jumped out of the car before it had even stopped, Jenny quick on his heels. He had ordered McGee back at the hotel with Abby, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle this crime scene.

His own stomach churned as his eyes fell upon his two agents, crumpled, bloody, and broken, being loaded on to stretchers by the French police. Suddenly his feet stop working, and the sound of sirens seemed to fade out. The sight of his defeated agents was unbearable, and Jethro felt his heart break ever so slightly.

Jen stopped at his side, and neither spoke until the ambulance had driven off into the night. Gibbs's eyes lingered on the vehicle's trail, even as Jenny spoke.

"They identified the three deceased shooters."

He ran a hand through graying hair that was now plastered to his forehead, due to the rain. His eyes narrowed at the thought of someone harming his people.

"Yeah?"

Jenny waited for him to make eye contact, then continued again.

"Two Mossad officers, one NCIS agent."

* * *

**A/N: **I almost feel bad for leaving it at that. Oh well, a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do. Wonder if our favorite agents will be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Doors slammed.

Sirens blared.

Machines beeped.

Everywhere people spoke frantically.

Except _him_, the only one that really mattered.

She called his name softly.

Nothing.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, and the machine beeped faster.

Paramedics were all around her once again, blurry figures prodding and examining her.

They yelled back and forth, and something pricked her senses, a sharp pang.

Satisfied, the outlines retreated.

The haze worsened, her vision fogged up.

_No. _

It was a losing battle, and she succumbed to the darkness once again.

-----

"Where the hell are my people?"

Gibbs stormed into the medical lobby, Jenny in tow. His fists landed on the reception desk. The young woman sitting behind it looked up in fear.

"Well, that depends on who 'your people' are, monsieur."

Gibbs growled. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Mossad Officer Ziva David."

The girl shivered slightly at his tone. "I'll check their rooms right away."

As her fingers flew over the keyboard, Jenny let her palm fall gently upon her friend, who was getting more and more worked up as seconds ticked by.

"I understand your pain, Jethro, but you need to not take it out on the receptionist here."

Gibbs whirled to face her. "You do not understand me. Those are my agents, you don't know how it feels to see them lying on gurneys!"

Jenny only got frustrated as well. "They are my agents too, Gibbs!" she shot back.

He opened his mouth to speak but settled for staring at his superior. Jen rewarded him with an equally icy glare. Glancing between them, the young woman tentatively gave them the room numbers.

Gibbs stalked down the hallway. He found Ziva's room first. Peering in the window, he saw that she was sleeping fitfully, fidgeting and turning as much as the IV's in her arm allowed. Without looking back at Jenny, he strode in, stopping beside his agent's bed.

"Ziva," he whispered.

Jenny glared at him from the other side of the hospital bed. "Don't you think it's best if she rests? She took two bullets, Jethro."

Gibbs gave her a stony stare. "I know agents that were fine after taking a round in the leg. You know them pretty well too."

The director rolled her eyes at him. "Now is not the time to be reminiscing about past ops."

"Ya think, Jen?" he replied.

A strained voice brought them out of their argument.

"Tony?"

Ziva had stirred at the sound of their conversation, which had risen from whisper volume. Her eyes cracked open slightly, taking in her bosses blearily.

Jenny softened immediately. "He's not here, he's in a different room."

Ziva blinked, trying to focus. "Is he okay?"

When no one answered her inquiry, she moved to get out of bed. Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back gently. Ziva threw her head back against the pillow in frustration.

"He's in another room," Gibbs told her, trying to be reassuring.

Ziva calmed down slightly. "How is he?"

Jenny responded this time, "We're going to see him now."

Her answer prompted Ziva to try and get up once more. Again, she was restrained by Gibbs. She stared up at him angrily.

"When a doctor clears you to leave your room, then you can visit Tony. Until then you don't move. Got it?"

Ziva looked down at her hands and nodded. "Yes, Gibbs."

Gibbs exited, and Jenny patted her friend's shoulder with a small smile before following.

Ziva sighed and leaned back, furrowing her eyebrows together in thought. She didn't remember what had happened to Tony. The last thing she saw was him flying in front of her, and then everything had gone black. She rapped her knuckles against her forehead.

"Why can't you remember?" she asked herself in annoyance.

"Remember what?" a new voice questioned.

Looking up, Ziva saw McGee standing in the doorway, confused. Ziva smiled and shook her head at him.

"Timmy, move it, I have to see her!"

McGee rolled his eyes and started to say something, but was nearly pushed over by an anxious goth. Stumbling out of the way, he straightened up and smoothed out his jacket, walking to the other side of Ziva's bed. Abby already occupied Ziva's right side.

Neither of them could understand, nor stop the stream of words coming from Abby's mouth.

After a minute, Ziva finally managed to raise her voice over Abby's chatter. "I am fine!"

Abby stopped ranting and looked at her worriedly. "Did a doctor say that? Have you even been cleared to get out of bed?"

Ziva opened her mouth, but instead a French accent filled the room. "Actually, I have finished running Miss David's tests, and she should be okay to walk around soon."

The NCIS trio directed their attention to the door, where a young, French doctor stood, smiling at them politely.

Ziva regarded her for a moment then asked, "What is soon?"

The woman stepped in further before answering. "A few hours minimum. The injuries you sustained weren't terrible. Two bullets, one in the right thigh and another in the right arm. You were very lucky."

Ziva didn't smile. "Can I leave sooner than that? I want to see my partner."

Abby beamed, and nudged McGee, who was trying to conceal his own smile. They shared a look. Ziva was too focused on the Doctor to notice.

The young woman examined Ziva for a moment. She didn't miss the emotion surfacing in the chocolate brown eyes, and it was too much. She smiled.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to let you go now if you want. You strike me as a very strong woman, but take care. Stay with someone at all times for now. I trust your friends here will look after you."

Abby and McGee both nodded enthusiastically, and Ziva smiled.

"Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. Comment t'appelle-tu? Ou est-ce que tu apprends anglais?"

The doctor smiled and replied in smooth French, "De rien. Je m'appelle Nathalie. J'ai appris anglais en mon universitie."

The two women shared an appreciative glance, and with that Nathalie left. As McGee helped Ziva onto her feet, she couldn't hold back a wince, but managed to stand.

The three walked down to Tony's room and Abby muttered to her friend, "You're multilingual ninja skills always confuse me."

Ziva grinned, happy to be reunited with her friends. Turning into her partner's room however, the light fell from her face. DiNozzo was in a sling, had bandages around his midsection, and a few on his head. Light patches of blood stained pieces of the cloth pink. Gibbs and Jenny sat in the corner, talking. They looked up to acknowledge the new company, and Tony's head swung around to face Ziva.

He grinned at her. "Hey, Zee-Vah."

She felt her pulse return back to normal, and waved back. "You look..."

"Yeah, you love it. I know it. It's just like in all the movies, the handsome lead gets hurt saving a gorgeous damsel in distress, and in the hospital she still finds him sexy, even with the wounds. I've watched it all happen..." he went on, a glimmer in his eyes, looking to space as if he were imagining a new movie scene. His fingers twiddled in the air for effect.

McGee and Abby couldn't stifle their giggles, and Ziva smiled as she looked to her bosses, question obvious on her face.

Jenny smiled back, "I should have warned you. He's been on a few painkillers."

Gibbs never let his narrowed eyes wander from Tony and Ziva. They were making him nervous.

Ziva moved to DiNozzo's bedside, and he immediately stopped his movie rant. He looked up at her, and they just locked eyes for a few moments. That signature grin of his overtook Tony's features.

"Zee-Vah, you know what I love even more than movies?"

Ziva laughed. "Women?"

The silly grin stayed plastered on his face.

"You."

Everything changed.

Jenny was no longer smiling, but staring at Gibbs in concern.

McGee's mouth hung open in surprise.

Abby was the picture of genuine happiness, a huge grin on her face.

Ziva didn't know what to do. She stared at her partner blankly.

Gibbs was silent for only a moment.

He strode over to Tony and slapped the back of his head. Jenny protested, telling him to watch the head injury, but Gibbs didn't listen. Everyone watched the two men in a shocked silence.

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Oh hi boss. Did you hear, I lo--"

Jethro cut him off. "Do not say that again. I heard you the first time, and I should not have. If I ever hear those words leave your mouth again I will have your ass."

Gibbs spun on his heels stalking out of the room. In the doorway, he passed Nathalie, who was coming in to check on DiNozzo.

"No more painkillers!" Gibbs stated angrily.

Jenny rushed after him into the hallway, calling his name.

Ziva went to Abby and leaned on her for some support. "I think I am ready to go back to my own room."

Abby nodded and helped her walk back.

McGee and Nathalie just stared at Tony for a few seconds. He couldn't stop smiling. Nathalie looked at him, out the hall, and at McGee in confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

McGee patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, it happens to me a lot. And I work with them all week."

They nodded at each other, and McGee sat down next to Tony, ignoring the string of nicknames coming from his friend. Nathalie chuckled as she began checking all of the machines.

-----

Abby didn't say anything as Ziva slid under her own sheets, but beamed at her. Ziva noticed her friend's cheerful disposition and waved her off.

"It does not mean anything Abby, he is on painkillers. He's all, droopy, yes?"

The scientist giggled. "It's loopy, Ziva. What would you do if it did mean something?"

Ziva shook her head. "It is late. I will see you tomorrow."

Abby sighed and turned to exit, but not before leaving Ziva with some final words.

"You know, I've read that experts say the truth comes out when people are in this type of state."

-----

"Jethro!"

She ran as fast as her heels would permit in order to catch up to him.

"Agent Gibbs!"

He spun to face her.

"Yes, Director?"

She glared at him. "What is wrong with you?"

Gibbs let out a hollow laugh. "What's wrong? Really?"

He turned serious. "My two best agents are in the hospital. We still don't know why there were two other Mossad agents and one of our own shooting at them. And they're dangerously close to becoming us. Worse than us!"

Jenny lowered her voice. "Worse than us?"

"The first thing Ziva asks for when she wakes is Tony. He just professed his love for Ziva. It's more than purely physical with them. That much is clear. What if they get married?"

Something inside her broke a little at his words.

"Oh so we were just unresolved tension?"

Gibbs began walking away, leaving her rooted on the spot.

"You tell me, Jen."

_You ended it._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so first off, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. My parents are separating so I had no internet for a few days, and the rest of the time, I had a very busy schedule. My next post should cover the mystery of the three deceased shooters as well.

Oh, and that French between Nathalie and Ziva? It basically translates to:

Ziva: Thank you very much, miss. What is your name? Where did you learn english?

Nathalie: You're welcome. My name is Nathalie. I learned english at my university.

^Somehow, I managed to not goof off long enough in French class to learn all that. :D

And finally, Legend? That was amazing. I think I'll give the spin-off a try. Next week's episode looks sooo intense.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Days Later**

-----

"Yes, home free! Well, technically Paris free..if that makes sense, since you know we're not actually going home.." Tony let his fingers pet the sensitive skin around the stitches in his head as he spoke.

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Shutting up, boss."

Jenny straightened from her bent position over the front desk and smiled at the nurse.

She turned to the rest of the team. "All set. DiNozzo is completely cleared."

"Yes! Now where's McGoo? The good little Probie needs to give me a lift," Tony said, searching in vain for the younger man.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed out, followed closely by the director.

Abby turned on her heel, setting off to find Tim, leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"No, no! This is not happening. I need to get out of here. I'll be stranded in the middle of Paris with old, sick people," Tony ranted on.

Ziva shook her head. "I will drive you back to the hotel, Tony, calm down."

As if seeing her for the first time, Tony grinned. "Well thanks Miss Mossad, but you have to obey the speed limit. I'm still a fragile patient."

McGee and Abby suddenly reappeared, and Tim snorted at Tony's statement.

"Yeah, more like fragile mind," the younger agent retorted.

Tony made a face at him, and together the group of friends made their way to each of their respectable vehicles.

Hopping into the passenger's seat, Tony smiled and stretched his arms out wide. "You have no idea how good it feels to be out of there."

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "Tony, I was only released a day before you."

Ignoring her remark, DiNozzo went on rambling about movies that related to their current scenario. Ziva sat silently the entire ride, her face void of emotion as she sped along streets.

"We're here," she stated, cutting off Tony's movie rant. As she moved to exit the car, Tony reached over with his good arm and tapped her shoulder.

Trying to hide her momentary shock, Ziva looked at her partner expectantly.

"You okay?" He studied her carefully, waiting for the reply.

Those green eyes of his burned into her own, only making it more difficult to force the next sentence out of her mouth.

"I am fine."

With that she broke away from him, getting out and striding towards the lobby. Tony stepped out as well, watching her leave. Abby and McGee stopped next to him, watching Ziva's retreating figure.

"Enjoying the view?" Abby questioned, a sly smile overtaking her features.

Tony finally tore his eyes away from her, looking at his other friends.

"What's wrong with her? She won't tell me."

McGee stared at him in disbelief. "You don't..remember? You said.."

Tony looked between the duo in agitation. "What did I say wrong? I didn't mean to!"

Abby took a step closer to him, squinting. "You coward."

Tony opened his mouth in surprise, but Abby had already walked away towards the lobby door. DiNozzo turned to raise his eyebrows at McGee.

The younger agent shook his head. "You'll understand when you remember... if you even forgot."

Tony threw his one hand up and crossed the parking lot, making his way to the lobby.

McGee grinned, following.

_This could be fun._

-----

He was slipping out of her sight.

She ran faster, calling his name.

He was at the door, reaching for the port that would close her out once more.

Only a few more feet.

His hand rested on the handle.

Her fingers managed to grasp the cool metal just as he tried to enter the room.

"I know it's your sight that's bad, not your hearing."

Gibbs didn't look up from the door handle.

"I would like to go take a shower, if that's okay with you, _Director,_" he spat.

Jenny narrowed her eyes in anger. "Yes, and I would also like for you to talk to me without all the anger, but that's not happening either is it?"

"Guess not!"

Neither of them realized that they had raised their voices until a nervous guest poked their head out of a nearby room.

Gibbs waved the man off in apology. He went to open the door once more, and this time Jenny let him. He leaned against the frame, keeping it open. They eyed each other coldly for a long minute.

Finally, Jen broke the silence. "What are you so afraid of, Jethro?"

As Gibbs answered, he moved inside, letting the door slam shut in her face.

"You."

-----

"Honey I'm home!"

Tony walked into the hotel room, all smiles. He stretched out and yawned, making a beeline for the couch. He was about to flop down on it when he noticed his partner laying on her back, staring up at him blankly.

"Honey?" she questioned.

Tony laughed, "Come on, you know, like in I Love Lucy? 'Lucy, I'm home!' You had to have seen it, that's a classic."

Ziva shook her head. Tony gaped at her for a moment.

"Okay, well when we get back to the States, we're watching it."

"Whatever, Tony."

They stayed like that for awhile. Tony, debating what his next move should be, and Ziva, stretched out with her eyes closed. Tony finally came to a decision, and moved Ziva's legs over so that he could sit on the edge of the furniture. He leaned up toward her face, staring at her intently. He placed his good arm on the back of the couch, effectively trapping her between his body and the back of the sofa. Ziva kept her eyes shut.

"What do you want, Tony?"

He gave her a wide grin. "Well if I'm honest, I'd want you to be dressed in--"

"DiNozzo, if you're going to ask, you need to be serious for once."

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

Ziva opened her eyes. "You don't remember?"

Tony jumped up in frustration.

"No I don't remember! Everyone keeps talking about it, and I'm lost. What the hell did I do?"

Ziva stood up slowly, looking her friend in the eye. She couldn't tell if he had really forgotten his past words, or if he was afraid to own up to them. She decided that either option bothered her. It tortured her, knowing that someone could make her feel like this, knowing that someone was finally scaling those walls.

Her voice came out barely above a whisper. "Well, when you remember, I'd love to know if you meant it."

Tony didn't move as Ziva walked away, but shut his eyes, scolding himself. He let out a tense breath as the door clicked shut behind his partner's exit.

_Why am I always holding back with her?_

* * *

**A/N: **As always, please review! They make me happy. Ooooh, you guys are SO in for it during the next chapter. This was just the calm before the storm. ;D

Anyone else wish it was Tuesday already? I keep watching the finale preview over and over. That and the last five minutes of Semper Fidelis. Great last few episodes. I can't wait to see what happens in Israel!


	12. Chapter 12

On her way down to the elevator, Ziva tried to push Tony out of her mind, push all disappointment and emotion out of her body. Yet the Mossad face couldn't stay on. She was trained to withstand torture, to kill without remorse, hell she had been groomed as an assassin since she was a teenager.

And yet one person had managed to find their way into the mighty ninja's head, and soon, he had made it into her heart.

Anthony DiNozzo.

Somewhere between all of the stakeouts, paperwork, and long nights of shameless, flirty banter, all of her walls had been worn down.

He wasn't trained.

He majored in P.E.

He was annoying, juvenile.

The man cared more about his hair than some women Ziva knew.

But she came to love him, and the man he pretended not to be.

As a partner, a friend, a brother, and...

Ziva wouldn't let herself finish the thought.

Opposites attract, but the more she thought about it, the more the lines separating them blurred. It was becoming increasingly easy to count the similarities between the couple, and she didn't know how to feel about that fact.

Ziva didn't remember getting onto the elevator, let alone pressing any buttons, but a soft ding brought her back to reality, and face to face with a breathless DiNozzo. His hands held the doors open wide, and trapped Ziva in the car. His head hung down as he panted, and Ziva waited for him to make eye contact.

"I sprinted...you took...and all the way...from the hotel room...one minute..." he managed to get out, and held up a finger for a second before looking up at his partner.

She met his gaze expectantly, and Tony finally opened his mouth to speak, completely serious.

"Ziva, I--" he started.

"There you guys are! We were looking all over for you and..oh..are we interrupting?" Abby and McGee ran up, and stopped when they saw their friends' faces.

Ziva looked back at Tony. "Are they interrupting something?"

His green eyes flicked between the trio, and after a moment he straightened up and gave a dazzling smile.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, um, no, not at all. Let's get us some food!"

The emotion in ZIva's eyes nearly killed him, but Tony was not about to bring the subject up in front of McGee and Abby. He mentally Gibbs slapped himself as Ziva pasted on a weak smile, a false happiness that didn't reach her eyes.

"How about we just eat here?" she suggested.

No one objected, and they all headed for the hotel restaurant. They passed a distressed Jenny, who was visibly trying to hold herself together. She walked by without a glance in their direction, and the team stared after her for a second in concern. Knowing that they wouldn't be of any comfort, they continued on to the restaurant.

It was a dimly lit cafe, and a feeling of warmth emanated from the space. The group of friends made their way to the bar and sat down. As Ziva and McGee plopped down on either side of Abby, Tony hesitated, contemplating whether he should take the seat next to Ziva or not. Abby turned back to look at him.

"Come on, Tony, sit down!" she called.

He sighed, and moved beside Ziva, sitting on the far edge of the stool. The tension between them was running high. They were both in and out of conversation, trying to flow over several awkward moments.

After a while, Abby downed another glass of alcohol and spun on the stool to face Tony and Ziva.

"So, what did we interrupt earlier?" she asked.

All attention was on Tony. He coughed uncomfortably.

"I did say nothing, right?"

Abby shot him a knowing look. "Sure, nothing."

They all sat silently for a few moments.

Abby spoke again, without looking at Tony.

"You know what? I think it was about what you said in the hospital."

DiNozzo visibly choked on his drink, while Ziva and McGee faced him. Abby grinned, staring straight ahead.

McGee scrunched up his face in thought. "Was that what you were talking about?"

"He never actually got around to talking," Ziva hissed.

All three looked at the senior field agent expectantly, waiting for an answer.

He laughed lightly. "What did I say again?"

Tim rolled his eyes and Abby sighed in response. They faced forward again, leaving Tony and Ziva to lock eyes for a brief second. Ziva broke away first, rising from her seat.

"I will be right back."

She strode off without a look back. Emotion was beginning to overwhelm her again, and she headed for the restroom, trying to clear her head. Walking in, she found the several stalls empty, and she slid down against the wall. Her hopes had crept too high once again, and she had let herself believe that DiNozzo had truly meant what he said in the hospital. Ziva let her lids slide shut and rested her head back against the cool bathroom wall.

DiNozzo ran his hand through his brown hair as he watched his partner walk away, again. Abby moved to follow her, but Tony was already out of his seat, and McGee put out a hand to hold the scientist back.

"Thanks, Probie," Tony said, patting the younger man's shoulder as he passed.

He didn't stop as Abby called, "You can't follow her into the women's bathroom!"

It didn't matter, DiNozzo didn't hear her. His eyes didn't move from the restroom door.

McGee chuckled. "I don't know Abs, Ziva never has trouble walking into the men's room."

-----

She didn't have to look to know who had just walked through the door. He slipped inside as the door clicked shut behind him. He remained standing, watching her sitting figure on the floor. Her brown strands fell down into a curtain on the side of her face, acting as a shield against the green eyes burning into her from several feet away. He shoved his hands down into his pockets, trying to formulate a sentence.

He opened his mouth, nothing coming out.

He shut it promptly.

Open.

Closed.

Open.

"How many times are you going to open your mouth before something really comes out?"

Nothing.

She sighed, and stood up, trying to avoid his gaze. He blocked her path.

"Ziva..."

"What, Tony? You want to say something, then speak. But do not waste more of my time."

The Israeli tried to move past him again, but DiNozzo backed up and stayed in front of her, not letting her reach the door.

"What if I don't know what to say? Huh?" he asked, trying to capture her eyes.

"Well, then maybe you should not have said anything earlier!" she shot back. She reached for the handle one more time, but Tony stood in front of it.

She finally looked up at him.

"DiNozzo, if you do not move, I will hurt you."

He grinned and leaned down, daring her. "Go ahead, free shot!"

He had his one good arm out to the side, so Ziva jumped at the opportunity and flung the door open, leaving him alone.

Tony reached up, his fingers finding their way through his hair again.

A young woman walked in, giving him a curious glance. He smiled a false DiNozzo smile.

"Hi...wow, they should really make the signs on these things clearer."

The girl nodded, obviously not impressed. Tony walked out in time to see his partner blowing by McGee and Abby.

For the second time that night, he watched her walk away.

-----

Ziva let the cool Parisian night engulf her as she strode out of the hotel lobby. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of slight calm for a small moment.

A voice behind her brought her out of serene state.

A voice, that she thought she had left behind.

The same voice that had pushed her through a swift childhood.

"Shalom, Ziva."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry once again that I didn't update sooner. I really needed the extra time to study for finals, but now I have an abundant amount of free time, because my school year is over! Next stop, high school. :D

I know I said you'd be in for it in this chapter, but I'm not sure it delivered as much, due to the fact that I decided to make the next chapter more important. Hoped you liked it! If not, I won't disappoint next time. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Okay guys, I am SO sorry. I know it's been weeks since I've updated, but I've been suffering from some severe writer's block, and I really didn't want to screw up this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"_Shalom, Ziva."_

The voice haunted her. She had never once thought that she would hear it again. It shook her slightly, the thought of him being here. She briefly debated whether or not to answer the man. She did respond, but without turning to look at him.

"Officer Segel. It has been a long time."

She could hear the smallest, empty chuckle before he said anything else. Of course he knew Ziva wouldn't spare him a glance if she could help it. Officer Segel knew her well enough to understand that.

After all, the older Israeli had trained her for the greater part of her youth. He was willing to play the game, and so he remained silent, waiting for her to make the next move.

Realizing what he was doing, Ziva rolled her eyes and finally spun on her heel to face him.

"Why are you here? _Director David_ couldn't bear to send one of his normal _lackeys _to check on my well-being?" she spat her kin's title out at the officer in front of her.

"This instance was deemed too important for a more... inexperienced officer."

Ziva scoffed. "Clearly it was not _too _important, he could not even be bothered to come see me himself."

Officer Segel kept a straight face. "Your father is a busy man. You know that."

"A little too well," she muttered.

For a few seconds, they simply stared at each other, neither speaking. Ziva rolled her eyes once more.

"Well, I'm in one piece, aren't I? You can go home and report that now. Or is there more I can do for you?" Ziva didn't try to hide her sarcasm.

They launched into a small debate about authority and respect, neither Israeli noticing Tony, who was leaned up against a pillar in the parking lot, arms crossed, eyes narrowed as he listened to the conversation unfold. Granted, he was on the side facing away from the pair, but they had not heard him creep up. Originally, Tony had found another way out to the garage to try and catch Ziva off guard, but instead he found himself listening to a verbal battle of the Mossads.

"I wish to speak with your superiors further about this matter," Tony heard Segel state bluntly.

"Further?" Ziva repeated in disbelief. After earning a curious glance her way from Segel, she continued, getting a little more upset as the conversation went on.

"Further? You have barely talked to me about what happened. How come you are not telling me why there were two Mossad officers shooting at me and Tony?"

She stopped, breathing a little faster than before. The Israeli man cocked an eyebrow at her.

"_Tony?_" He stressed.

"He is my partner."

"Not Agent DiNozzo? _Tony_?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Officer Segel sniffed. "Hm."

He began to walk off into the darkness. Ziva called after him.

"I will be back to talk with whoever you answer to these days. Shalom," was his only reply, and then he was gone.

Ziva was so frustrated. Here she had been, trying to forget DiNozzo, but everywhere she went, his name seemed to pop up somehow. She rubbed her temples momentarily, then headed for the rental car.

Tony, who had heard the entire exchange, slipped around a car and crouched down as Ziva passed. He sat there for a second after he watched the black Nissan zoom off into the Paris night. Standing up, he walked back into the hotel, making a beeline for the bar.

-----

McGee found him sitting there, alone, staring at his drink. Tony sat there, brooding quietly. He didn't look up as the younger agent took the seat beside him.

Tim noted that there was only one glass in front of his friend, and it had barely been touched.

"I'll have whatever he's having," McGee told the bartender.

As the man moved away to get his drink, McGee turned so that he was looking at Tony. He gave Tim an innocent sideways glance. "Yes, McGoo?"

"One ginger ale."

McGee turned back to the drink that appeared in front of him, raising his eyebrows at his partner after hearing the name of the drink.

Tony leaned back from over his own drink. "I figured Gibbs would've killed me if ended up having too much alcohol."

McGee nodded in understanding. They sat for a few minutes, neither speaking. Neither one really knew where to begin, and the silence was hovering in between companionable and awkward.

"You know, nothing's ever going to change if you don't tell her," McGee said, choosing to break the hush first.

"Her?"

"Don't play dumb, DiNozzo."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What if... if I'm wrong? If I make the wrong move?" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with McGee, of all people.

"You'll never know if you don't try. Sometimes you just have to take the plunge."

"Thank you, Probie-Wan Kenobi."

But behind the sarcasm, Tony realized the meaning in his younger friend's words, and stood up from his stool. He clapped a hand on McGee's back and pointed out to the bartender, "Put his drink on my tab." He left bills on the counter.

No sooner had he walked two feet, had his boss appeared out of seemingly nowhere, blocking his path.

Gibbs looked questioningly at his agent.

"I'm going to talk to my partner."

Gibbs knew that was coming, he had heard the whole conversation between Tony and McGee. Still, he was upset.

"Damn, DiNozzo, I thought you would have at least been able to count to twelve."

Tony fixed him with a rigid stare that would have made Gibbs proud if it wasn't being used on him.

For once, Tony wasn't ready to follow Gibbs.

"I can count to twelve. I'm just choosing not to."

The tension between mentor and probie was explosive. McGee was still on his stool at the bar, mouth agape at Tony's words. He looked between the duo, wide-eyed.

"I swear this will bite you in the ass later, DiNozzo. Trust me," Gibbs told him, his voice raising ever so slightly.

Tony couldn't hold back anymore. "The only reason it's come back to bite you in the ass is because you never bothered to try and repair things!"

The volume of his own voice surprised him, and had drawn a number of stares from the other hotel guests.

"Don't you all have something else you could be listening to?" Tony shot annoyedly at the on-lookers. They all turned back to their own conversations, whispering hurriedly about the debate between the two men.

Gibbs stood there, not saying anything. He and Tony gave each other icy stares for several seconds, before Tony spoke, much quieter this time. Though he didn't yell, Tony's voice still carried the same determination.

"I'm sorry, boss. But this is something I need to do. And you can't stop me this time."

With those parting words, he turned and jogged out of the hotel.

Gibbs watched him retreat in fury. He stalked over to the bar, taking the seat next to his junior agent. He ordered a bourbon, waiting for an onslaught of questions from McGee. What the younger man said next however, surprised Gibbs.

"As much as you may hate it, you know he's right."

Gibbs glanced at McGee, who looked back boldly. Gibbs downed his bourbon in one gulp, standing up.

"Yeah, I know, McGee."

"You should talk to her."

Gibbs nodded. Before he left, he leaned a little closer to Tim.

"You ever think of taking your own advice?"

Smirking at McGee's shocked expression, Gibbs set off to find his old partner.

-----

She was in the park again, sitting alone on the same bench as last time. Tony strode over confidently, sitting down a little closer to her than necessary. Their thighs brushed as they sat there quietly.

After a minute or so, Tony knew that he couldn't waste anymore time.

"Ziva, I know--"

She cut him off. "You don't need to say anything. I know you don't want to go against Gibbs."

DiNozzo snorted. "Trust me, I've passed that point."

That got a reaction out of his partner. Ziva cast a disbelieving glance his way.

Tony caught it and grinned. "Seriously, I can almost feel the head slap I'm going to get for what I said. You can ask McGee, he witnessed the entire spectacle."

Ziva laughed a little, and when Tony spoke again she didn't interrupt.

"I know what I said in the hospital."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay?"

"Just thought you should know."

Ziva sighed. Of course Tony wouldn't come out and say it. Leave it to DiNozzo to come so close and then back off. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well great Tony, I am glad we got somewhere with this."

She didn't look back at him and began walking away.

Thunder cracked overhead, and it began to rain lightly as Ziva made her way to the car. She cursed her partner inwardly, wishing he would stop playing this game with her.

Tony watched her leaving.

Ten more seconds and she would be gone.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her walk away. Again.

So Tony did the first thing that came to mind.

Ignoring the drizzling rain, he took off at a sprint after her. Ziva had heard the footsteps and turned to him. He didn't say anything, but instead tilted her face up to his and planted a soft kiss on her lips. At first, Ziva was too surprised to do anything, but reacted soon enough and deepened the kiss. He arms found their way around his neck and his found their way around her waist.

They broke apart after several seconds, foreheads touching. Each had their eyes closed.

Tony breathed out the one sentence Ziva needed to hear.

"I mean it Ziva. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, fluffy Tiva goodness. I've been missing that. I hope this made up for my lack of updating a little. I'll update sooner for the next chapter. Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer Shepard stood leaning against a counter, swirling the amber liquid in her glass around. It was a comfortable atmosphere, the French music that tinged the air wasn't blasting, and she was still able to hear herself think. Not that she really wanted to think at that moment. She cursed herself silently, wishing she hadn't picked this bar. It brought back too many memories. Too many thoughts of possibilities that could have been hers, had she acted differently. Shaking her head a little, she took another sip of her drink.

"_La campagne,"_ stated a dry voice behind her.

Jenny didn't have to look back to know it was him, she could recognize his voice anywhere. Instead, she smirked slightly behind her glass.

"Never thought I'd be here again," he continued, "not after last time."

Jen set her bourbon down with more force than necessary, but still didn't look at him. He pretended not to notice and ordered a bourbon of his own. He swallowed the drink slowly, staring at the director. Finally, she caved in to the leer.

Turning to face him with a somewhat forced smile, she said, "I take it you're interested in conversation, although that usually involves talking."

"You don't say?" He gave a false frown in return.

Jenny rolled her eyes away from him, concentrating back on her drink. Gibbs sighed.

"You know how I feel about apologies."

"I'm not asking for an apology."

Gibbs looked at her, smirking. "I didn't say I was going to express any regret."

Her eyes flashed as she met his gaze.

"So you don't regret anything?"

He held the stare evenly, taking a moment to answer. They both knew that the conversation had taken on more meaning than just about the past few days.

"Do you?"

The question caught her off guard, and she glanced away. Her answer was almost a whisper.

"Of course."

"That makes two of us."

The corners of her mouth were upturned as she glanced back up at him again. His face fell as Gibbs noted the faint sorrow in her eyes though. He cocked his head to the side, letting the question show in his own blue eyes. He knew what was coming though, and the movement was more of a prompt for her to speak again.

"We still can't change anything."

She didn't bother hiding the heartache in her words, and stared up at Gibbs, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah. But now we know."

They both smiled. Gibbs set down some bills on the bar counter. "Let's head back."

Jenny obliged, and followed him out.

"You walked?" she questioned in disbelief, noticing the lack of a car.

"Oh yeah."

They left it at that and strode down the street together, occasionally brushing shoulders. After a good several minutes Gibbs stopped, causing Jenny to halt as well and look at him curiously. He stared away from her, across the street.

"You know how I feel about apologies," he repeated.

She nodded. "Sign of weakness."

He inclined his head in affirmation. "So you know that I'm serious when I say I'm sorry."

Jenny couldn't resist a small smile.

"I know, Jethro. I'm sorry too."

Gibbs finally met her regard, and grinned back at his old partner.

"Glad we got that out of the way."

-----

They were already back in the hotel lobby when his agents walked in. Jenny and Gibbs were seated on a short couch while McGee and Abby occupied a large, plush chair. The four of them had been engaged in a pleasant talk about how they'd be returning to the States soon, McGee trying to ignore his earlier incident with Gibbs. As Abby leaned on him from her perch on the arm of the chair, however, he could feel Gibbs watching the two of them. So when he felt his boss stop staring at him, McGee felt relieved, until he noticed what had caught Gibbs's attention.

Tony and Ziva had walked in together, laughing. That's not what the other NCIS agents were focused on. It was the fact that his arm was placed casually over her shoulders, while hers was wrapped comfortably around his waist, hugging his midsection. Tim welcomed the change in their moods, but his partners didn't catch his, nor Abby's warning glance until it was too late.

Both Jenny and Gibbs were staring at them. The difference between the two was that the team leader was giving them an ice cold glare, while Jenny wore the faintest smile on her features. Tony and Ziva stopped mere feet away from where their friends were all sitting. Gibbs left his spot next to Jenny and stood up, pacing to stand in front of his agents, but keeping the small distance between them. As his gaze pierced theirs, Ziva let her arm drop from around Tony, though still leaning into him. Tony, on the other hand, kept his arm where it was. He stared back at Gibbs with determination.

"The two of you feel like ignoring my rules now?"

Tony's expression didn't change as he retorted, "No, just this one. Never really been one for rules anyway."

Gibbs took a step closer to his senior field agent. "Is that so?"

"It's how you taught me."

"I taught you to respect _my _rules!"

Tony kept his features schooled. "I do. Just not this one."

Then he decided to push his luck.

"I'm not the only one," he stated, giving Jenny a brief glance.

She dipped her head, trying to hide the small smirk on her face from Jethro.

Gibbs stepped forward again, and this time Tony let go of Ziva and moved forward so that he was face to face with his boss. Ziva reached for his forearm, wary of his still present sling. For once, her touch was ignored.

"Which is why I know, this won't end well," Gibbs said angrily.

Tony shook his head. "No. I'm not you, and Ziva isn't Jenny. You _don't _know."

"You want to prove me wrong?"

"I want you to give us the chance."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Jenny stepped in.

"I think that's enough." Jerking her head towards the elevators, Ziva got the message and led Tony away by his good arm.

Jenny kept a hand on her silver-haired friend's shoulder, guiding him back to the couch. Even when he was seated once more, she didn't move her hand from his body, as if she were afraid he'd run off and try to kill DiNozzo. While he sat staring at the floor, Jenny looked at McGee and Abby, who hadn't said a word during the entire argument. They both sat in shock, Tim's mouth hanging open slightly, and Abby was wide-eyed.

The scientist looked around at the whole group for a moment, then stated, "Well... I guess _everything _is out in the open now."

Jenny knew she wasn't just talking about Tony and Ziva, and couldn't stifle a chuckle at that. Her eyes drifted to the elevators and then back to Abby. The Goth jumped up immediately.

"Oh, of course, sorry, just...the shock and everything, yeah I'll just go... Come on, Timmy!" she blurted out, pulling McGee up out of the chair.

She didn't release her hold on him as they made their way to the elevators, both still clearly startled. When they left, Jenny turned to Gibbs, who wouldn't meet her eyes. She started talking anyway.

"What you said about knowing that romance between agents never ends well... I don't think we're doing so bad."

Gibbs still didn't look up. "No, we're not," he paused, "but there's always the fact that it could have been better."

"Things can still change. Eventually."

Gibbs nodded, and finally glanced up at his director.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Jenny laughed a little, then said, "No, but you do have to give them a chance. Remember, I can always have them rehired."

She stood up, smiled down at Gibbs, and then began making her way for the bar. Gibbs sat still for a moment, knowing that there was no stopping them at this point, then stood to follow Jenny.

He jogged to catch up with her. "You know this is just one more reason for you to have stayed a field agent!"

-----

Ziva slipped in behind Tony, taking care to make sure the room door didn't slam shut as he had intended. Sighing, she walked over to where he had sank down on the couch and stood there, hands on her hips.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"No."

"I never thought I would live to see the day," she muttered, sitting down beside him.

He didn't respond right away, but stared at the blank television screen a while longer. Ziva's eyes never left his face.

"He doesn't bother you?"

She had been expecting this type of question, and answered easily.

"No, he does not."

Tony shifted on the couch so that he was facing her.

"Why not?"

She sighed and moved a little closer to him before speaking.

"What happened between Gibbs and Jenny is and will be different from what happens between us, I do not doubt that."

Tony opened his mouth to agree, and Ziva cut him off, "_But, _I would expect nothing less from Gibbs. He's doing this based off of his relationship, not ours, and is only trying to protect us from the same thing."

Tony opened his mouth again, but then shut it, deciding to take a moment to think.

"Why do you have to be so objective, _and_ right? You're taking the wind out of my sails here, Ziva."

His partner met the remark with a tilt of her head. "You don't have any sails."

DiNozzo laughed and shook his head. "Never mind."

As they smiled at each other, there was a loud knocking at the door. Ziva sprang up to get it, but Tony grasped her hand before she could answer it.

"Wait, even if what you said is true, that won't change anything, will it?"

Ziva's smile grew as she answered, "Never."

Tony grinned and peered through the peephole, and was met with the sight of one giant, green eye. He jumped back and yelped. Ziva snickered, at which he made a face. As soon as Ziva opened the door, she was pulled out into the hallway. Tony moved to grab her back, but their forensic scientist stood in front of him, arms crossed in determination.

"I'm taking Ziva."

"For what?"

"A girl talk."

Ignoring his protests, she walked away, taking Ziva with her. McGee was left laughing, so Tony shouted, "Fine, well I'm taking Probie for a guy talk!"

"Fine!" Abby called.

Tony frowned. "All right, McGoo, let's talk."

McGee's grin faded a little as he followed Tony back into the hotel room.

"Wait, I thought you were kidding about the guy talk," he said.

Tony ignored him as he grabbed two water bottles out of the refrigerator and sat down at the small table in one corner of the room. McGee slid into the seat across from him warily, and Tony slid the second bottle across the table for the younger agent.

McGee caught it, but didn't take the cap off.

He stared at Tony. "Are we seriously having a guy talk?"

DiNozzo grinned. "Oh yes we are, Probie."

McGee rolled his eyes and took a swig of his water. A "guy talk" with Tony was bound to be painful.

"Have you taken your own advice with Abby yet?"

The question caught Tim off guard, and he nearly choked on his water.

"Excuse me?" he coughed out.

Tony's face was completely serious as he answered, "Did you 'take the plunge' yet? Did you tell her how you feel?"

"How I feel? What? I don't--"

Tony cut the flustered probie off with a glare that said, _don't-lie-to-me-I-know-you-love-her_.

McGee looked down at the water bottle in his hands, not wanting to answer. Tony waited, knowing the younger man would say something when he was ready.

After a few long moments, McGee finally said, "No, I haven't. And I probably won't."

"_Au contraire," _Tony contradicted, a DiNozzo grin playing over his face.

With those words, he stood up, marching to the door. McGee was still sitting in his chair, staring strangely at Tony. The senior field agent simply gestured out the door, and McGee rolled his eyes, but followed DiNozzo out to the elevator anyway.

----

"Oh my gosh! Ziva that is so cute! Too cute. And way too perfect! I totally called that it was going to happen. You can ask McGee, it's true!"

Ziva smiled at her goth friend and laughed. She had finished telling Abby what had happened with Tony ten minutes ago, and since then the forensic scientist couldn't stop freaking out.

"I even made a pool on it! I so won."

Ziva was about to reply, but the two women were interrupted by a childish knock that only DiNozzo would perform. Abby smiled as she ran over to let him in, Ziva following behind her.

"Wow, I guess he just can't stay away from you," Abby told her with a wink.

Ziva blushed a little, but in truth, she loved that Abby's statement might be true. As Abby swung the door open, however, it was McGee who was standing there, and rather awkwardly. The source of the silly knock leaned out from behind him, grinning madly.

"The elf lord has something to tell you, and I figured it was about time I get Ziva back," Tony said, coming to stand next to McGee.

Abby looked at the junior field agent curiously, and Ziva went to stand by Tony.

"Tony, I'd really rather not do this," McGee complained.

DiNozzo gave him a look, and McGee backtracked.

"Well, I mean I do, but not...you get what I meant."

Tony just grinned and shoved McGee inside, next to Abby, who was still watching him.

"You kids have fun!" he said, before giving Tim a thumbs up and shutting the door.

When the door closed, he promptly stuck his ear to it, trying to hear what was being said inside. Ziva walked over and leaned down next to his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Probie's about to get his first date, shh."

They both were bent over listening in silence, when Ziva suddenly stood up and took a few steps back, so that she was leaning on the railing behind her. Tony kept his head, and most of his weight, leaning on the door, but turned a little to give her a quick look.

"What are you doing, they're still talk--Ow, jeez!"

McGee had opened the door halfway, causing Tony to stumble and hit his head against it. He snorted as Tony straightened up and stood over where Ziva was giggling. He rubbed the sore spot, and Ziva patted his shoulder sympathetically, still laughing.

"Figures," McGee said.

Tony glared at him. "Well, was my pain worth something?"

Abby walked out and hugged Tony. "I think it was."

As she let go, she smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Well, you know me, always happy to help. Now if you'll excuse us, I think Ziva and I will be heading back up to our own room. I'm due for a movie night." His arm had found it's way around Ziva's waist as he spoke.

"I hate to disagree, Agent DiNozzo, but the only place any of you will be going is downstairs, with me."

All four NCIS agents turned to look at their new arrival. McGee and Abby were both confused, while Tony was surprised, but recognized the man.

Ziva was glowering at the Israeli in front of her.

"Officer Segel," she hissed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this was the longest chapter I've written so far, but you guys definitely deserve it. I felt the need to address the Jenny and Gibbs problem, I hope I did them some justice. I don't think I'm so great at writing the McGee and Abby relationship yet, so that wasn't even attempted, and we're just all going to understand that he asked her out in his awkward but lovable McGee manner.

There are definitely only going to be two more chapters, and then the City of Light will be finished. =/ This was my first big story, but I've got some other ideas that I really want to start on.

Speaking of other ideas, I need help with my next piece. It's going to involve a lot of song lyrics, but I'd like second opinions on the song meanings so that I can figure out the order I want to put them in. If anybody is up for helping, that'd be great, just PM me or something. If not, no problem, I'll figure it out eventually.

Wow, that was a long author's note. I'm done rambling, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Here it is, the next to last chapter! This was supposed to be up friday night, but the sight was spazzing out, and I could barely get into my account. So I've been monitoring the log in, waiting to see when it would be up again, and now all is good. :D

Please review!

* * *

Officer Segel watched Ziva with a smug smirk, letting his eyes flick to Tony's arm briefly. She narrowed her eyes at him, but nudged Tony anyway, and immediately missed the feeling around her shoulders. Giving an almost imperceptible nod as a response to the officer's earlier statement, Ziva clenched her teeth as the Segel's smirk grew.

Finally, as the smirk was threatening to turn into an evil grin, he gestured for the elevator doors.

"Please, NCIS agents first."

The group obliged, Tony and Ziva somewhat bitterly. Abby and McGee kept sharing confused looks, and the forensic scientist had all but fastened her self to Tim's arm. Officer Segel smiled as though this happened everyday, which only made Ziva and Tony more frustrated.

As the elevator doors dinged open, Segel stepped out first, motioning for the quartet to lead the way. Ziva glared at him and stalked ahead, Tony speeding to catch up with her. Abby and McGee stayed close together, forming a barrier between their friends and Segel.

Catching up with Ziva, he slowed down again to match her stride, duplicating her determined stare at the same time. Not breaking the flow of her steps, Ziva leaned in closer to Tony.

"Why is that you weren't surprised at Officer Segel's appearance?"

Tony didn't look at her as they kept walking, but answered, "Well you know, I figured he was Mossad, he sure looked it, so his appearance didn't really bother me. I've gotten used to certain Mossad officers popping up when I least expect it."

"You know what I meant."

Tony's face sobered, and Ziva knew that he would give her a real reply this time.

He sighed a little, but told her, "I heard you talking in the parking lot. I figured he'd turn up sooner or later."

He looked down, meeting her surprised face.

"I was going to ambush you, and try to talk again," he explained.

Ziva nodded in understanding, then cocked her head to the side as a grin overtook DiNozzo's features.

"What?"

"Seemed like you couldn't get away from me, Zee-Vah."

"Who said I wanted to?"

Tony didn't have anything to say to that, but his smile shrunk from his signature beam down to the smaller, but even more genuine grin that Ziva loved. She smiled back at him, and the pair barely noticed that they had stopped walking until Abby and McGee cleared their throats. Tony kept looking at Ziva as her head snapped up, seeing that Officer Segel was smirking again. She looked away from him and led the way to the bar, but not before glancing up at Tony once more.

-----

"Why are you here?" Gibbs demanded, despite the fact that he had already asked the question once before.

The team had found Jenny and Gibbs toward the back end of the bar, elbows resting on the bar counter as they had leaned into each other, laughing. Gibbs hadn't been too happy with the interruption, especially after he met the unexpected visitor.

"To discuss why there were two Mossad officers shooting at Officer David and Agent DiNozzo."

"You haven't really done such a spectacular job with that so far," Gibbs said, ice in his voice.

Officer Segel had played the same game with Gibbs as he had earlier with Ziva, claiming that the matter was classified. The only thing was, Gibbs didn't play games.

"And they're my agents. Tony _and _Ziva."

Segel raised his eyebrows. "Oh? I was under the impression that Officer David was just a liaison."

Gibbs gritted his teeth, but Jenny stepped in before he could speak.

"And I was under the impression that Mossad didn't have rogue officers."

The comment made Segel tear his eyes away from Gibbs, who was still glaring at him.

"If I recall," he started, "there was an NCIS agent shooting as well."

"Being investigated," Jenny stated coolly.

Officer Segel nodded, turning his attention back to Gibbs.

"_Ziva _is one of us," Gibbs growled.

"For now."

Gibbs strode over so that he was within arms length of the Israeli. Looking at his team, who was standing off to the side, he jerked his head, signaling for them to wait in the lobby.

"Yes, _Boss_," Ziva responded, making sure Officer Segel got her message.

The officer smiled, still looking at Gibbs.

"Not you Officer David. You stay here," he ordered.

Ziva stopped, along with the rest of the team. Gibbs motioned for them to go again, and Abby left with McGee. Tony didn't budge, which only made his boss roll his eyes.

Ziva stared at Segel defiantly. "Gibbs told me to leave."

The man turned away from Gibbs, who was now smiling smugly, to look at Ziva.

"I ordered you not to."

"You are not my boss."

"Your father--"

Ziva cut him off, "You are not my father either."

With that, she spun on her heel, leading Tony out of the bar, who shot Segel a triumphant grin. Officer Segel was left steaming, while Gibbs grinned.

"Ah, so that's what this is about. You're hear to tell us to stop being so damn welcoming, because Daddy David is upset that his daughter likes us more than you."

Jenny smiled, it was comments like that one that reminded her of how alike the younger Gibbs and DiNozzo had been.

Segel turned to face him, fury in his eyes.

"She is still a liaison officer."

Gibbs and Jenny smiled again, looking at each other before answering, "For now."

-----

Gibbs and Jenny walked out to the lobby just as Segel was passing Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby. Segel opened his mouth as though to snarl something at Ziva, but decided against it when Tony stood up. Gibbs figured that the Israeli didn't want to start a scene. As Tony sat back down next to Ziva on the love seat, swinging his arm over the back of the couch, Gibbs started to yell something, but Jenny shushed him. At first he rounded on her, but upon meeting her calm stare, he softened, not saying anything.

As he walked over to where the team was sitting, McGee quickly jumped away from Abby, but Tony didn't move as he stared at Gibbs. All eyes darted between the pair, waiting for fireworks that never came.

Gibbs only said one thing, keeping his voice level and even. "If you lovebirds are done playing grab-ass, you had better start packing. We leave tomorrow morning. Do not be late."

He stalked off, but Jenny lagged behind. "You should probably get something to eat first, I know you didn't eat dinner yet, and knowing Jethro, you most likely won't be getting a full breakfast tomorrow."

All four nodded, watching her walk after Gibbs.

"You better get a move on then, Probie. Once in a lifetime chance to take a girl on a date in Paris."

McGee blushed as Abby grinned, punching Tony lightly. Even so, the junior agent offered his arm to Abby, and they walked out of the lobby, leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"What about you? Are you ignoring the once in a lifetime chance in favor of a movie night?" Ziva asked, smiling at DiNozzo.

He grinned in return. "No, the movie night can wait."

-----

"A pizza? Really Tony? We're in France and you order pizza."

"You'll see."

Ziva gave him a disbelieving look, but followed him anyway. He hadn't told her anything as they strolled the streets of Paris. Grabbing her hand, he cut across the road, over to the park where they had been earlier. They sat down on the same bench for the third time during their trip, the difference being that they were all smiles now.

Tony kept the box on his lap, and Ziva smirked a little as she grabbed a slice.

"Only you would know where to get pizza in Paris."

Other than that, they ate in silence, and when they were finished, Tony smiled, interlocking his fingers behind his head.

"So does this beat McGiggle's idea of going to a cafe?"

Ziva put on a thoughtful face, resting her head in his shoulder.

"It does in my journal."

"Book, Ziva,book."


	16. Chapter 16

Doctor Donald Mallard wandered into the bull pen, looking for one team in particular. It wasn't hard to spot them, he could hear them as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. As he strode over to lean on the thin divider wall behind Jethro's desk, he smiled at the scene in front of him.

Abby was leaning against the back of McGee's chair, laughing as he argued with Tony. Ziva must have said something that aided the younger agent, for a paper ball was launched in her direction. She swatted it away, and the ball landed on their boss's desk instead. She snickered as Abby hit Tony in the head with a wad of crumpled paper while he was making a face at Ziva.

Looking to the top of the stairs, Ducky found his two oldest friends laughing together. They weren't touching, but they were close enough for him to notice. Chuckling, he walked around the wall over to McGee's desk.

"Ducky!" Abby greeted, leaving Tim's back to hug the doctor.

"Dear girl, you've been back for a week, you don't have to give me such a hello every time we meet!"

Abby pulled back and put her hands on her hips.

"There can never be too much love, Ducky."

He smiled and held out his hand. Abby sighed.

"Okay fine, I had been putting it off."

Reaching inside her pockets, she passed him a large wad of cash.

"There you go, forty bucks," she said, defeat in her voice.

McGee scrutinized the money. "Is that what you won from me?"

Abby shrugged.

Ziva had made her way over to Tony, and was now sitting on the inner edge of his desk. Feeling left in the dark, they glanced at each other quizzically, then raised their eyebrows the rest of the group.

Abby grinned mischievously at the pair, swapping looks with Ducky and McGee.

"I'll tell you later when we have a girl talk," she promised to Ziva.

Ziva smiled back at her, but Tony still looked disappointed.

"Wait, you'll have to tell me too, you guys can't just leave me out like that!" he explained to the whole crowd.

Abby shrugged. "Sorry, DiNozzo, girl talk is for me and Ziva only."

"All right, well I'll have guy talk with McGossip, and he'll tell me."

Tim shook his head.

"No way DiNozzo, one of those was more than enough."

Tony sat up straighter, taking his feet off his desk. He shot McGee a disbelieving stare.

"Look where it got you though!"

McGee nodded in agreement but said, "Yeah, but since I'm already where I want to be, I don't need another one."

Tony was exasperated, but caught Ziva smirking at him and grinned. "You'll tell me, won't you sweet cheeks?"

"I don't know, my little hairy butt, girl talk is usually very...exclusive," she said with a simper.

"It's like Vegas," Abby added.

"But...I'm cute," Tony stated with a pout, trying to win Ziva over.

She laughed at the look on his face, but shook her head. "Yes, but that does not change anything."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Ziva for several seconds, but soon a wide smile overtook his features.

"Well," he reasoned, "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me later."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she slapped him playfully. In a quick moment, another blow had been delivered to the back of his head, and not so playfully.

"Hi boss, we were just--"

"Don't wanna know, DiNozzo."

Gibbs had finally joined his team, leaving Jenny upstairs to watch what was unfolding. He had put it off for a week, not wanting to address the issue, but also giving the new relationships a trial run. It was Friday night, and Gibbs figured that now would be a good time to lay down some ground rules.

"Come to lay down the law, Gibbs?" Abby asked with a fake, burly voice.

"And head slaps," he said, glancing at DiNozzo.

Abby gasped, "Gibbs! You would never head slap me!"

"Yeah," Tony added, "she's the favorite."

Gibbs nodded, but turned his stare on McGee.

"You're not though."

Tim nodded, understanding.

Abby wrapped her arms around him from behind, pouting at Gibbs. "Timmy wouldn't do anything to me."

"I know. It's not him I'm worried about," he said, shifting to look at his senior field agent.

Tony jumped up at the subtle accusation. "Hey, I would never--"

"I know, DiNozzo."

Gibbs motioned for him to come over, so Tony obliged with a wary look. Reaching his hand behind Tony's head, Gibbs slapped him once.

"For breaking rule twelve."

His palm made contact with the back of Tony's skull a second time.

"For taking so damn long," he said, dropping his voice so that only Tony could hear him.

Tony gave a small smile, "I am a slow learner boss."

"I know."

Gibbs looked down at his desk, grabbing the paper wad Ziva had deflected earlier. Glancing back at Tony, he patted his shoulder, causing the younger man to wince before he realized he wasn't getting slapped. Gibbs started to leave, but not before head slapping Ziva as well. She winced and shot him a look, but nodded.

Gibbs had just rounded the corner of Tony's desk when DiNozzo called, "Wait, Boss, that's it? No lecture about how you'll kick my ass if I hurt Ziva?"

"Nope, I know she'd kill you herself. Just keep it out of the office."

Tony laughed nervously, looking at Ziva. She smiled back smugly. He walked over to his desk again, sitting close to his girlfriend, who had inched around to the outer edge of his desk.

Tony grinned at her.

"At least we still have the elevator."

A paper ball flew through the air, bouncing off his head. Tony made a pained noise, and turned to find the source still walking up the stairs.

"Keep it out of _my_ office too," Gibbs warned, never breaking stride.

Tony frowned, rubbing the back of his head. Ziva patted the top of his head sympathetically. Ducky smiled and followed Gibbs up the stairs, leaving the team to their banter. Going over to where Jenny and Gibbs were leaning against the railing, he put on an innocent face.

"So, you never told me. How _was _Paris?"

Jen and Gibbs gave him a look, knowing his implication.

The doctor smiled in return. "That well, eh? Yes, well, Paris is a very beautiful city. Did you know that it's nicknamed the city of light? Yes, and..."

Gibbs seemed to have just noticed the large amount of money Ducky was holding, and cut off his friend's ramblings.

"You win the lottery or something while we were gone, Duck?" he asked, gesturing to the cash.

"Oh no, my dear Jethro, I won the office pool."

Jenny stared at him suspiciously, and Gibbs did as well, while asking, "What was the pool?"

Ducky opened his mouth, then shut it, realizing that he shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, it's late, I should be going now, Mother's nurse is probably out of her mind by now. Goodnight Jethro, Jenny," he said in farewell, rushing down the stairs. The last thing he wanted to tell them was that he had correctly guessed that the entire team would pair up, including Gibbs and Jen.

As he walked to the elevator, he smiled as he thought about how the past week had gone for the new couples.

The most obvious were McGee and Abby, though more on Abby's part. It didn't seem out of place though, as the forensic scientist was and always had been a very affectionate person. Tim spent a large amount of time down in the lab, but that wasn't anything new.

Gibbs and Jenny would never say that something had happened in Paris, but they could often times be found at the top of the steps outside the director's office, smiling and laughing. The smell of Chinese take out became more apparent in her office a few nights every week.

Tony and Ziva were the most subtle pair with their relationship, which was surprising with how loud DiNozzo was. It was barely possible to detect a change in their relationship. They weren't flamboyant about it, yet they still bantered back and forth. The sexual jokes were still there, though not loaded with so much tension anymore. There was the occasional arm over Ziva's shoulder, and there were _always _glances, but the team had always been aware of the looks, even when Tony and Ziva were not. There was no worry of Ziva being returned to Israel anymore, for Jenny had received a call from Officer Segel, stating that the liaison position had been terminated, but that Eli did not wish for her to come back. Tony had been so overjoyed that he stood on his desk and announced the news to the entire bull pen, making Gibbs slap him and Ziva blush.

As the elevator doors dinged open, Dr. Mallard turned around for one last look as he stepped through the steel doors.

"Try that again, Tony," he heard Ziva challenge.

Ducky could see the grin on DiNozzo's face as he faked throwing another paper ball at her as she tried to work. Ziva flinched, thinking he had thrown it, and Tony laughed. He moved his hand forward again, and Ziva thought he was kidding, but the ball sailed through the air and bounced off her nose.

"You will regret that tonight, DiNozzo," she told him, but Ducky could hear the light tone in her voice.

"Will I regret this too?"

Two paper wads hit her simultaneously, and that was it. The Israeli jumped up, chasing Tony throughout the bull pen. Abby and McGee's chuckles joined their friends' giggling.

_If anyone could make it work, it was them._

Ducky smiled down at his pool winnings, then back at the team running around. As the steel doors slid shut, their laughter still ringing in his ears, Ducky grinned.

He loved being right.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this story is finally over. I hoped you guys liked it. And I hope I didn't totally screw up this ending. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your words about the story always made me smile!

I have another story that I want to post soon, but I still need help with some song lyrics. Again, just PM me or say that you'll help in your review. That'd be great.

And so, for the last time, please review!


End file.
